Los seis reyes del exterior(se buscan ocs)
by Living flowers
Summary: Para la humanidad, la unica manera de poder ir al mundo fuera de los muros es ir de expedicion con el cuerpo de reconocimiento y arriesgar la vida en una guerra sin fin...o esa es la unica salida que conocen En este fic necesito ocs...primer cap y y la ficha estan dentro
1. 1 Ladrona del bosque

La humanidad hace años se enfrento con un nuevo y poderos enemigo: los titanes. Nadie sabe de donde vienen y mucho menos por que matan gente, pero aun asi no les costo nada llevar a la raza humana al borde de la extincion.

Los que pudieron sobrevivir al ataque de estas bestias se refugiaron tras una enorme civilizacion amurallada por todos lados, evitando que los titanes siguieran atacando. En cien años, la humanidad vive en relativa paz tras las murallas, pero con el sacrificio de que se perdiera la gran mayoria de registros sobre las culturas pasadas, ya nadie recuerda el mundo exterior, las nuevas generaciones no sabian nada de las maravillas que conforman nuestro globo terraqueo( no sabian ni lo que era el mar)), la historia del mundo antes de las murallas e incluso como eran los espacios naturales.

Con el fin de mantener a la humanidad fuera de peligro, impusieron leyes, como nunca ir fuera de las murallas( a no ser que estubieran en la legion de reconocimiento), no leer material prohibido(libros que hablaran del pasado antes de las murallas o registros del mundo exterior), quien rompiera esas reglas iria a prision. Tanta importancia tomaron esos muros que hasta se formo un culto para estos, predicando que eran creacion de los dioses que servian para resguardarlos del peligro(para ellos la curiosidad por el mundo exterior o mencionar el deseo de ir fuera de los muros eran eregia), pero despues de todo no eran mas que unas pobres almas que prefirieron refugiarse en la ignorancia ante el temor a los titanes y terminaron por aferrarse a los muros con la esperanza de sentirse protegidos y en paz.

Pero aun asi, nada pudo contra la curiosidad natural del ser humano. La vida monotona dentro de los muros era pacifica y segura pero no detenia las ansias de romper la rutina. Despues de todo, la vida en paz encerrados no era mas que una fachada que se deteroraba de a poco con el aumento de poblacion y la escasez de alimentos, la gente resentia el hecho de que los titanes se hubieran quedado con lo que les correspondia: libertad de moverse por donde quisieran.

De ese sentimiento de rabia nacio la legion de reconocimiento, una rama de la milicia que tenia el permiso del rey para ir al exteriorcon el fin de realizar el contra ataque a los titanes y recuperar territorio. Asi que se podria decir que la unica manera de conocer el mundo tras las murallas era arriesgandose a una guerra que jamas ganarian contra una raza casi invencible. Este era el precio a pagar por una salida, con muerte y sangre, era la unica salida...o por lo menos la unica que conocian los habitantes de los muros.

...

No importaba cuan seguras, pacificas o hermosas que podian ser las ciudades dentro de los muros, nada se comparaba con el atardecer en el bosque, los amaneceres en las montañas, el aroma de la naturaleza y los lagos y rios critalinos fluyendo de forma salvage y cristalina. Un verdadero paraiso en la tierra, si no hubiera gigantes deformes desnudos que comen carne humana, pero nada en el mundo es perfecto y ni asi el mundo deja de ser maravilloso. Un mundo natural, tan puro y fragil gobernado por el hombre y arrebatado por los titanes. La raza humana, en su imperfeccion imejorable, sus caoticas vidas, la crueldad de la que eran capaces, sus breves momentos de verdadera bondad y ese absoluto egoismo que tanto les caracterizaba, llevaria a pensar que los titanes eran un castigo divino por no valorar el mundo que les rodeaba o por corromper un mundo destinado a la perfeccion. Pero a pesar de su caotica naturaleza, estaban destinados por derecho a vivir con libertad. Los muros volvian a la humanidad mas loca y mas mezquina, necesitaban a su mundo de vuelta mas que nunca, pero debido a que no conocian otro modo de vida varios aun no lo sabian.

Nadie era libre del todo en este mundo, o eso se creia hasta que un peculiar grupo que escapo de las murallas, nadie sabia como se fueron y como es que seguian vivoos pero no interesaba, porque en el interior no eran nadie y hasta estaban mejor sin ellos aunque se privaran de muchas cosas a cambio de esa libertad( nada en el mundo es gratis), pero aprendieron a vivir a concho todo lo que les tocara,na elegir, a vivir en el mundo que seles privo y a decidir por si mismos, aunque claro vivian en la interperie, les faltaban medicinas y gazas casi siempre y solo podian subsistir robando a los escuadrones de exploracion cuando estaban de mision, pero al menos no pasaban hambre ni frio.

Pero ese invierno habia sido mas duro que los anteriores, no les habia ido bien con la recoleccion ni la caza, pero aun podian robar a las tropas, si no fuera porque los encargados hace semanas que no se encontraban, temian que los hubieran atrapado y encarselado, si hablaban de su diminuta comunidad estarian perdidos.

Frente a ese cruel hecho, una sombra que llevaba dos dias de viaje a uno de los campamentos de la legion, estaba escondida en un arbol con un catalejo(robado) esperando a que se fueran a la lucha, todos se irian y entonces les podria robar lo necesario y quizas mas(tal vez un caballo para cargar con todo).

Vio a varios soldados irse al fin del campapamento, siguio mirando por el catalejo un poco mas, no podia arriesgarse mucho, puesto que no tenia mucha experiencia en esos asaltos, (incluso casi ni la dejaban participar, con suerte la dejaban recolectar hierbas frutos y cazar algun animalito, pero nunca sola. La verdad es que habia sido una niña mimada y sobreprotegida desde antes de los muros y pese a las circunstancias seguia siendo tratada casi igual, no le molestaba ser consentida ni dejarse querer pero le molestaba sentirse tan sofocada y observada. Si triunfaba en su mision, tal vez le tendrian mas confianza y le darian mas espacio.

Apenas bajo del arbol emprendio su marcha al campamento al paso mas rapido que pudo, pues llevaba semanas alimentandose solo de moras nueces y lagartijas y en sus dias de viaje no habia comido casi nada, no era precisamente fuerte pero sabia aguantar el hambre y el dolor, su debilidad la obligarian a robarse un cadallo definitivamente, pero no podia rendirse por ningun motivo, pues ademas de su meta estaban otros que dependian de ello

-Nii san esta con fiebre- penso en su hermano con la cara roja y sudando- hime chan tiene hambre- recordo a esa niña que aunque era fuerte no aguantaria mas si seguian suprimiendo el alimento- ¡y ese puto trio de locos aun no se arecen- maldijo a los encargados de esas tareas con rabia, normalmente le agradaban mucho pero el hambre no le inspiraba ningun tipo de simpatia.

Cuando llego reviso todas las tiendas lo mas rapido que pudo, aprovecho de beberse una cantimplora completa y dos panes rapidamente( se sintio en la gloria). Se surtio de pan, carne seca, cantimploras, nueces, medicinas, vendas, desinfectantes, ropa, gas(algunos en su grupo se habian robado equipos tridimencionales y lo usaban para sus trabajos) y un carro con caballo para llevarselo todo.

Las cosas iban bien, pero entonces un titan aparecio corriendo en direccion a donde ella estaba y un monton de soldados persiguendolo. Quedo paralizada cuando el titan paro en seco frente a la pequeña ladrona, los caballos se asustaron y casi huyen, si no fuera por que les tiro fuertemente de las cuerdas ase abria desbocado. Se fue con la carreta dejando al titan en su lugar, sin hacer nada y mirando como se marchaba, entonces uno de los soldados le corto la nuca matandolo de inmediato.

Los caballos seguia corriendo tirando de la carreta, corriendo como la chica les ordenaba (siempre habia sido buena con los animales), pero entonces vio a mas soldados acercandose, debe ser otro titan, penso, pero se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no habian titanes por el sendero que seguia. Entonces se entero de que la seguian a ella, la habian descubierto. Trato de acelerara mas, que la pillaran robando ya era bastante malo, pero que un civil estubiera fuera de los muros era un crimen quizas mas grave. Si la atrapaban, su pequeña familia se quedaria desamparada, no habria alimentos ni medicinas, aunque estubiera en desventaja nota le tenia que intentarlo al menos y ase aferro a la navaja de su cinturon, entonces sintio mas peso en la parte de atras de la carreta carreta y volteo, uno de los soldados la habia alcanzado, la tomo del cabello fuertemente y ella trato de defenderse con la navaja, pero el soldado saco una de las largas cuchillas y la puso contr su cuello, su fria voz congelo su oreja al hablarle.

-deten el carro ahora, me explicas que mierdas haces y no te rajare la garganta basura.

La mision habia fallabo

...

Hola, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto pero se necesitan personajes nuevos. El que quiera participar en esta historia rellenara la siguiente ficha, pero antes necesito aclarar:

1\. Maximo 5 personajes mas

2\. Tienen que definir quien seran en esta historia( si seran onii san, hime chan o parte del trio de locos)

3\. Se necesitan tambien personajes masculinos, no solo chicas por favor

4\. El que quiera ser el oni san de mi personaje, no tienen que ser hermanos de sangre si no quieren, pero si compartiran historia, aunque tambien se aceptan sugerencias

5\. No se aceptan Mary sues ni Gary stues

6\. Si quieren saber mas de esta historia para hacer al personaje avisenme y les escribo

7\. Si me dejan a su personaje, tienen que entender que al ser un fanfic de snk no todos tendran finales felices, pasaran por las tragedias que yo diga( lo lamento pero estan adevertidos)

8\. Se aceptan sugerencias en la trama.

9\. No se espanten con la ortografia, es que estoy escribiendo en una tablet

10\. Solo puede haber un titan cambiante

11\. Hime chan es solo un apodo cariñoso

Ficha Ej(mi oc)

Nombre: Ekaterina Blanc

Sexo: femenino

Edad: 19 ( lleva 7 años fuera de los muros)

Fisico: mide 1.65, tiene el cabello color chocolate amargo peinado en trenzas(asi no tiene que peinarlo ni lavarlo seguido), piel bronceada y suave pero con arañazos, costras y algunas cicatrices por ahi(la mas notoria es la de su espalda), su cara es redonda y de rasgos delicados pero por la alimentacion se ve algo angulosa, ojos color marron rojizo grandesy brillantes, nariz bonita , cuerpo demasiado delgado y fragil, pero es agil y de buenos reflejos.

Personalidad: timida, desconfiada y algo temerosa, pero cariñosa y divertida con quienes la conocen mas, parece una chica buena en apariencia pero en su interior guarda demasiado dolor que esconde con una sonrisa para proteger a los que le importan de su otro yo, quien odia a la humanidad dentro de los muros y quiere verlos arder. Es cordial y alegre, pero con un sentido del humor oscuro y tragico(imagina siempre lo peor como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo o como un chiste).

Le gusta: los animales( hasta los que no son considerados lindos por el resto), las plantas,los dulces(lleva años que muere por un caramelo),los cuentos de todo tipo, los amaneceres, los baños de agua fria(esta acostumbrada), correr por los bosques, ver el cielo en la noche.

No le gusta: que la subestimen, la comida amarga(no se ha podido acostumbrar), el agua demasiado caliente(se sofoca), que se burlen de ella, que molesten a sus amigos, los lugares cerrados, la gente de los muros, los titanes.

Habilidades: tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite ser escuchada por los titanes, ella no recuerda como la obtuvo pero los titanes no la dañan, los comunes hasta le hacen caso, los excentricos no tanto. Es buena con los animales, las plantas, la recoleccion, construyendo trampas, corriendo, tiene buena resistencia al dolor y al hambre. Por la necesidad tuvo que aprender a ser buena sanadora y y costurera. Es rapida y con buenos reflejos.

Debilidades: aun no sabe como controlar bien su habilidad como para darles ordenes a los titanes, debido a que se conforma con que no se le acerquen ni a ella o a sus amigos, los excentricos la ignoran pero no puede asegurar la seguridad de nadie mas. Es mala cocinera, mala robando, no es buena peleando ni tiene mucha fuerza fisica.

Historia: tenia una vida acomodada en Sina hasta que se supo que su padre tenia negocios ilicitos en el mercado negro, llevandolo a la carcel y a la familia a la ruina. Su madre enloquecio en medio de tanta miseria, y acepto dinero a cambio de que experimentaran con una de sus hijas un supuesto suero medico, despues de muchas pruebas, los resultados no se dieron como quisieron los cientificos y no le pagaron a la madre, quien termino por matarse en su desesperacion. Katya no recuerda nada de los experimentos, pero cuando la sacaron de las murallas para seguir experimentando con ella y la olvidaron, descubrio su habilidad, lleva desde los doce viviendo fuera de las murallas y odiando a todos los que estan tras ellas.

Pareja: Levi

Extras:

* es un poquito yanguire(no yandere)

*no es una titan cambiante

* Hangi la pone nerviosa

*esta tan acostumbrada a los baños de agua fria que no tolera el agua caliente, se marea.

* nunca a usado un sosten, usa unas vendas apretadas a su torzo y pecho, sirviendole como una especie de faja que con los años formo su figura.

*esta tan acostumbrada a bañarse en agua fria que no soporta los baños de agua caliente, la marean.

* es esqueletica y descuidada al principio, pero durante la historia ganara un poco mas de peso, le cortan el cabello y sanan sus costras.

*TEMA: leave out all the rest linkin park

* frases:

si estuviera en el cuepo de reconocimiento, lucharia solo por estar lejos de la gente en los muros, no por ellos.

¿Me piden que luche, por los parientes que me repudiaron, los amigos que nos dieron la espalda, los socios que nos traicionaron y toda esa gente que solo se limito a mirarnos con desprecio y burla?¡ Deben estar locos!

Aun odio a la gente de los muros, no cambio mis sentimientos hacia ellos, si decido estar aqui ahora es importante para ti, y tu me importas mucho.

Si tu eres un monstruo yo soy una anomalia de la naturaleza...

Nombre:

Edad:

Sexo:

De los mencionados eres...

Fisico

Personalidad

Historia

Habilidades

Debilidades

Gustos

No le gusta

Pareja( Levi no)

Extras:


	2. 2 Prisionera o aliada

Si el capitan Levi ya estaba teniendo un mal dia, con una expedicion suicida en la que salieron mas titanes de lo esperado en una hora que no era comun verlos(los titanes no solian atacar al atardecer ni en la noche) ahora estaba furioso al ver una ladrona en el campamento que termino por atraer mas titanes, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era como es que ella se habia salido de los muros y como es que aun seguia viva si se encontraba en territorio titan. Habia escuchado de otros escuadrones que a veces en las misiones desaparecian alimentos, gas, ropa y medicamentos que estaban en los campamentos, algunos dijeron haber visto sombras mistriosas pasar por los campamentos y luego desaparecer. Ahora ya sabia quien era el culpable, pero le intrigaba que esa debilucha pudiera con todo ella sola, pero ya lo averiguaria.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo bruscamente, los soldados aterrizaron y el capitan Levi empujo de una patada al suelo, lastimandole una rodilla. La pobre muchacha intento huir pero ya la habian acorralado y un soldado rubio la agarro del cabello evitando cualquier intento de huida manteniendola en el suelo.

-tch...¿esta es la rata que hace desaparecer las pertenencias de los soldados? No es mas que una mocosa- dijo un hombre mas alto que el capitan, con un cravat al cuello y con una extraña expresion en el rostro que le hacia ver bastante viejo- yo pense que seria un rival digno como para hacer todas esas fechorias...-se mordio la lengua y no termino la frase. Aunque era primera vez que robaba tanto sola, se sintio ofendida.

"Lo lamento soldado, pero es dificil hacer asaltos asi cuando no has comido en dos dias, pero ya quisiera ver como te las arreglas si vivieras aqui" le hubiera gustado decir, pero estaba demasiado shockeada y agotada como para replicar... penso que la interrogarian o algo como eso, pero fue ahi cuando sintio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago que la dejo inconciente.

\- es mas facil cuando no se mueven- dijo el capitan agarrando a la chica antes de caer al suelo- que asco, esta toda sucia.

.

.

.

.

El despertar de la prisionera ocurrio despacio, miro a su al rededor, estaba dentro de una tienda de acampar muy grande que servia como oficina, se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo y atada de manos

\- Si me interrogan, no puedo decirles de los demas- medito- nos devolveran a los muros y nos encerraran en prision...definitivamente no puedo decir nada

\- veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz masculina, un alto hombre rubio habia entrado a la tienda segudo de un hombre mas bajo con el cabello negro. El que la golpeo especificamente- mi nombre es Erwin Smith, comandante de la legion de reconocimiento. ¿cual es su nombre señorita?

La prisionera se quedo callada, mirando fijamente un pedazo de pan que estaba sobre una de las mesas, aun tenia hambre.

\- Responde basura ¿ como te llamas?- pregunto irritado el capitan Levi ante el silencio de la chica

\- E - Ekaterina B- Blanc- su antiguo valor se habia esfumado ante la precesnsia de ambos desconocidos, pero aun determinada a no decir nada...

\- Muy bien Ekaterina, ahora podrias decirnos¿ por que nos robas?

\- Hambre...

\- Claro, entiendo que por hambre uno es capaz de cualquier cosa...no hay nada como ese doloroso vacio en la boca del estomago que se siente como si intentara consumirte desde dentro. Vimos una buena cantidad de alimentos, agua y parte de nuestro botiquin estan en tus sacos tambien, ¿ pero por que necesitas gas si no tienes equipo tridimencional?

-¡Si tengo!- exclamo con prisa, pudo haberles dicho que lo vemdia alos del mercado negro...pero eso significaria arruinar el trabajo del trio de locos con quien hace tanto trabajaba

\- ¿estas en el bosque lleno de titanes y sin tu equipo?- ahora hablaba el capitan Levi sin un apice de emocion- ¿ Eres idiota?

\- Pesaba y me atrasaba el paso- mala respuesta, ella ni sabia cuanto pesaban, jamas habia usado un.

\- ¿ en serio? Yo he usado el equipo durante mas de una decada y jamas he sentido que me alente el paso, incluso hasta lo siento ligero- el comandante no era ningun estupido, ya habia deducido desde antes de empezar a preguntar que el gas no era para ella. La acorralaria poco a poco, hasta dar con las respuestas que en verdad interesaban.

Ekaterina no respondio, ahora si estaba aterrada de lo que sucederia despues asi que se decidio por simplemente ya no hablaria mas, pero tampoco podia morir, habian dos que dependian aun de ella para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo tan hostil.

\- ¿ Para quien era el gas?- repitio el comandante

\- Ya se los dije

\- pues no te creemos; te sugiero cooperar Ekaterina es mas facil para todos.

\- No importa lo que le diga- se habia calmado-me encerraran de tods modos por robar

-Podriamos ser mas indulgentes si no s dices el nombre de tus colaboradores, tu ayuda podria ser muy bien recompensada...

\- ¡que estoy sola!

\- no va a hablar Erwin- de nuevo intervino el capitan- pero esa pregunta se la sacaremos despues de que diga como y por que estas fuera de los muros.

Ekaterina no podia responder eso, sabia porque podia estar en los bosques sin ser asesinada por un titan el problema residia en que aun no sabia como es que aquello era posible, si les decia quedaria de loca y la enviarian a una casa de locos, si le creian la llevarian de vuelta a los muros y quizas la diseccionarian, no sabia que opcion era la peor, solo se quedo sin decir ni una palabra.

El taimado silencio de la chica desesperaba a ambos hombres, Erwin sabia que estaba aterrada pero aun asi se negaba a hablar. Le dio la señal a Levi para que empezara con su interrogatorio y una patada impacto en el estomago de la terca muchacha. Se retorcio de dolor y casi se desmaya, antes de replicar la piso fuertemente en la espalda dejandola boca abajo en el piso con todo el peso de Levi encima¿como alguien de su estatura tenia tal fuerza?

-Lo dire ahora niñata- comenzo el capitan con su voz de hielo- definitivamente no me agradas- piso su cabeza- eres una mocosa necia, idiota, nos has robado, y no respondes a preguntas- la pateo en el costado con fuerza- la carcel no es tan mala, te dan comida, cama y baño...no tendrias que vivir en el bosque- la dio vuelta con el pie le piso el estomago- intentas hacerte la dura cuando estas que te meas de miedo- presiono mas el pie sacandole el aliento- una gallinita que trata de guardar dignidad, que gracioso, pero no recuerdo que las gallinas fueran tan repugnantes como tu, cerda- siguio pateandola en el piso con fuerza, mientras que la podre chica solo podia quejarse de dolor, no podia hacer nada contra esa fuerza, su unico consuelo es que al menos no le toco la cara- no voy a ensuciarme las manos con una asquerosa como tu, pero te aseguro que mientras menos hables peor te tratare, asi que habla basura- la agarro del pelo para levantarla del piso un poco. Le presiono en cuello con una mano, la chica sentia que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones

\- no quiero- dijo debilmente

\- señorita, le sugiero que hable ahora- dijo calmado- no le preguntare mas de con quien vive, pero seria bueno que dijera como es que ha logrado escaparse de los muros y sigue viva.

-No!- grito deseperada al sentir la mano en su cuello lastimando mas. Entonces el aire parecio detenerse y una patada de titan derribo la tienda donde los tres se encontraban. Los dos hombres reaccionaron a tiempo para apartarse llevando a Ekaterina con ellos.

-¡ comandante, estan atacando el campamento! - grito un soldado ante los excentricos que se aproximaban. Todos se armaron con sus equipos tridimencionales para combatir.

Cuando la prisionera se vio sola, una descarga de adrenalina la asalto, ignorando el dolor en su estomago y costilla, y contra toda logica corrio hacia el sitio de donde venien los titanes.

\- ¡¿que haces estupida?!- grito alguien que la vio tomar esa ruta.

Si bien el capitan dejo en claro que le desagradaba, no podia dejarla morir a manos de un titan, tenia un deber con la humanidad y ella aunque fuera una ladrona seguia siendo humana. La siguio con el equipo y mientras cortaba nucas de titanes, se extraño de que los titanes no la atacaban solo a los soldados de los al rededores y no a la chica que se fue a meter entre ellos.

Ekaterina seguia corriendo, lamentandose haber perdido los alimentos y la medicina, pero al menos los titanes distraerian y podria volver al refugio en donde sus hermanos estaban, la necesitaban para la supervivencia en ese mundo gobernado por titanes.

La lider de escuadron Hangi Zoe, tambien luchaba y estaba fascinada con ese comportamiento de los titanes que parecian trabajar en grupo, lastima que no la dejarian capturar a ninguno. Lo que mas le llamaba la atencion era quella fugitiva que se adentro en el centro de los titanes...podria jurar que le cedian el paso, pero lo que mas le impacto fue cuando un titan la agarro y en lugar de metersela en la boca, la acomodo en su hombro derecho y se defendia de los ataques de los soldados a su nuca, hasta que el capitan Levi le corto la mano, y con la segunda vuelta le corto la nuca y atrapo a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo. Cuando el grupo de titanes murio, Levi se dirigio a Ekaterina y antes de darle otra paliza, Hangi se interpuso entre ambos y agarro a la chica pr los hombros.

\- ¿como has hecho eso?

\- ¿que cosa?

\- no te hagas como es que ese titan no te comio

-¡cuatro ojos, deja de parlotear asi!

\- ¿es que no lo vieron? Esos titanes vinieron de noche cuando ella llego aqui, ninguno de ellos intento atacarla, ni la pisaron y ese que la agarro no se la comio¿ como explican eso?- miro muy de cerca ala nerviosa Ekaterina- ¿ por que Los titanes te protegen?

La chica y varios mas palidecieron, ahora si estaba jodida.

...

Otra vez, perdonen las faltas de ortografia es que escribo en un tablet, espero que les haya gustado y espero ocs


	3. Recordatorio

Este es un recordatorio...para los que no notaron la ficha que deje en el primer capitulo, los que quieren mas aclaraciones de la ficha:

1) la historia es de un grupo que vivia fuera de los muros por diferentes razones y se ayudan para no volver a los muros.

2)en el primer capitulo, se mencionaron a onni san hime chan y el trio de locos; tienen que determinar cual de estos van a ser

3)hime chan es un apodo cariñoso para uno de los personajes femeninos

4) oni san y mi oc pueden o no tener una relacion sanguinea, pero aun asi sus pasados estan entrelazados de una manera, pero si quieren algun cambio avisen.

5)solo puede uno ser un titan cambiante en el grupo(mi oc no lo es asi que esfuercense por ese honor)

6)necesito personajes masculinos tambien, no solo chicas

7)si no entienden algo, escribanme

8) como escribo en tablet tengo muchas faltas ortograficas...necesito un beta reader

9) esta historia empieza dias antes de la transformacion de Eren

10) recuerden que en el grupo solo uno es un titan cambiante(yo no)

11) esta historia tambien esta en wattpad

12) por lo anterior, les aviso que tienen que competir contra otros que me manden sus ocs, asi que esfurcense por quedar en la hostoria y animo!

13)¿alguien sabe dibujar? Me gustaria poner imagenes en esta historia

Ficha

Nombre:

Sexo:

Edad:

Fisico:

Personalidad:

Le gusta:

No le gusta:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Historia( como era antes de salir de los muros, porque esta en el exterior y si quieren como conocio al resto):

Pareja(Levi no):

Extras:

Ficha de mi oc

Nombre: Ekaterina Blanc (Katya)

Sexo: femenino

Edad: 19 ( lleva 7 años fuera de los muros)

Fisico: mide 1.65, tiene el cabello color chocolate amargo peinado en trenzas(asi no tiene que peinarlo ni lavarlo seguido), piel bronceada y suave pero con arañazos, costras y algunas cicatrices por ahi(la mas notoria es la de su espalda), su cara es redonda y de rasgos delicados pero por la alimentacion se ve algo angulosa, ojos color granate grandes y brillantes, nariz bonita , cuerpo demasiado delgado y fragil, pero es agil y de buenos rejlejos

Sexo: femenino

Edad: 19 ( lleva 7 años fuera de los muros)

Fisico: mide 1.65, tiene el cabello color chocolate amargo peinado en trenzas(asi no tiene que peinarlo ni labarlo seguido), piel bronceada y suave pero con arañazos, costras y algunas cicatrices por ahi(la mas notoria es la de su espalda), su cara es redonda y de rasgos delicados pero por la alimentacion se ve algo angulosa, ojos marron rojizo brillantes y grandes, nariz bonita , cuerpo demasiado delgado y fragil, pero es agil y de buenos reflejos.

Personalidad: timida, desconfiada y algo temerosa, pero cariñosa y divertida con quienes la conocen mas, parece una chica buena en apariencia pero en su interior guarda demasiado dolor que esconde con una sonrisa para proteger a los que le importan de su otro yo, quien odia a la humanidad dentro de los muros y quiere verlos arder. Es cordial y alegre, pero con un sentido del humor oscuro y tragico(imagina siempre lo peor como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo o como un chiste).

Le gusta: los animales( hasta los que no son considerados lindos por el resto), las plantas,los dulces(lleva años que muere por un caramelo),los cuentos de todo tipo, los amaneceres, los baños de agua fria(esta acostumbrada), correr por los bosques, ver el cielo en la noche.

No le gusta: que la subestimen, la comida amarga(no se ha podido acostumbrar), el agua demasiado caliente(se sofoca), que se burlen de ella, que molesten a sus amigos, los lugares cerrados, la gente de los muros, los titanes.

Habilidades: tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite ser escuchada por los titanes, ella no recuerda como la obtuvo pero los titanes no la dañan, los comunes hasta le hacen caso, los excentricos no tanto. Es buena con los animales, las plantas, la recoleccion, construyendo trampas, corriendo, tiene buena resistencia al dolor y al hambre. Por la necesidad tuvo que aprender a ser buena sanadora y y costurera. Es rapida y con buenos reflejos.

Debilidades: aun no sabe como controlar bien su habilidad como para darles ordenes a los titanes, debido a que se conforma con que no se le acerquen ni a ella o a sus amigos, los excentricos la ignoran pero no puede asegurar la seguridad de nadie mas. Es mala cocinera, mala robando, no es buena peleando ni tiene mucha fuerza fisica.

Historia: tenia una vida acomodada en Sina hasta que se supo que su padre tenia negocios ilicitos en el mercado negro, llevandolo a la carcel y a la familia a la ruina. Su madre enloquecio en medio de tanta miseria, y acepto dinero a cambio de que experimentaran con una de sus hijas un supuesto suero medico, despues de muchas pruebas, los resultados no se dieron como quisieron los cientificos y no le pagaron a la madre, quien termino por matarse en su desesperacion. Katya no recuerda nada de los experimentos, pero cuando la sacaron de las murallas para seguir experimentando con ella y la olvidaron, descubrio su habilidad, lleva desde los doce viviendo fuera de las murallas y odiando a todos los que estan tras ellas.

Pareja: Levi

Extras:

* es un poquito yanguire(no yandere)

*no es una titan cambiante

* Hangi la pone nerviosa

* nunca a usado un sosten, usa unas vendas apretadas a su torzo y pecho, sirviendole como una especie de faja que con los años formo su figura.

*esta tan acostumbrada a bañarse en agua fria que no soporta los baños de agua caliente, la marean.

* es esqueletica y descuidada al principio, pero durante la historia ganara un poco mas de peso, le cortan el cabello y sanan sus costras.

*TEMA: leave out all the rest linkin park

* frases:

si estuviera en el cuepo de reconocimiento, lucharia solo por estar lejos de la gente en los muros, no por ellos.

¿Me piden que luche, por los parientes que me repudiaron, los amigos que nos dieron la espalda, los socios que nos traicionaron y toda esa gente que solo se limito a mirarnos con desprecio y burla?¡ Deben estar locos!

Aun odio a la gente de los muros, no cambio mis sentimientos hacia ellos, si decido estar aqui ahora es importante para ti, y tu me importas mucho.

Si tu eres un monstruo yo soy una anomalia de la naturaleza.


End file.
